User talk:Glacier Walker
We recently had a debate over whether it was canon friendly to have Space Wolves successors. after reviwing the argument the community decided that it was against canon. The Adeptus Mechanicus simply would not create new Chapters based on the Space wolves given the instability of their Gene-seed. Furthermore Space Marines are not allowed to found new Chapters themselves. Besides that the numbers issue is actually in the rules. The fact is that the Inquisition gets suspicious when Chapters go too far over the Codex Limit. Furthermore we had issues with too many people making massive Chapters without good reasons for why they were so big. So we instituted a rule. To create a Chapter above 1000 Marines a User must submit the reason why they have them to an Admin for review, and get it approved. I am afraid that simply having a lot of recruits is not a good enough reason. Honestly it probably seems like I am picking on you, but I give you my word that I mean no ill will. our policies regarding canon can be somewhat strict, but they actually do help insure some level of quality among the articles. stick around. You will find that the community here is actually very supportive. There is actually a large chat going on right now that you can participate in. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Heyo! Hi there and welcome to the wiki. Regarding what Supa has already said, that covers it. Now its not impossible to have a chapter with norse or wolf-ish themes. You just cant say "were sons of Russ" you know what i mean? The White Scars too have a streak of mysticism so they are viable. EDIT: It is also an option to just the identity of their founding chapter was lost. ++Records deleted++ Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) You could have it that they don't know wich Legion they are descended from. There are lots of Chapters whoes lineage and founding are unknown. Furthermore if you want you could have it that you Chapter has a good relationship with the Space wolves, and decided to adopt their ways. Maybe way back when your Chapter could have served on an extended campaign with the Wolves, and that is how they became close. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 03:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Walker. About your latest comment. Did you see the image link? I think it may discourage any theories on the Lost Primarch's survival. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, so you mean Armsmen, the Imperial Navy equivalent to marines. Also on the SW note the Codex only lists three Priests, Rune, Iron and Wolf. Also there is no titled Great Wolf of that time that I know of. Trulyrandom (talk) 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Left a review on your CXhapter's talk page. Honestly I would love to see what Tardir or Legion would think about my comment since they are serious SW fans. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I was aware. In fact it has been hinted by some sources that at least one of them was rediscovered. Anyway I am sorry, but the canon rule is absolute. In order to do what you are saying you would have to start an alternate timeline, in which case you would have to follow our Alternate Timeline Policy. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 11:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC)